


Memories that you call

by Picklefinster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, New Year's Eve, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picklefinster/pseuds/Picklefinster
Summary: The year was coming to a close, the uproar of excitement bellowed over the city like a storm and with only a short time left before a new year was ushered in.





	Memories that you call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaVixen/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this work to my friend Flig, they enjoy this ship just as much as me and I hope you do too ♥️ Happy New year everybody!

The year was coming to a close, the uproar of excitement bellowed over the city like a storm and with only a short time left before a new year was ushered in. Upon a balcony barely overlooking a sea of pedestrians, was the black drape of what was once a man. A mist of cold air escaping his mask that was now his face, he sighed seeing the lights and hearing the music that played along to it, he remembers for when those lights and that music were sigil to a better time before now. He heard voices that seemed long gone, people that were no longer with him except for one... One that lit the way in his dark empty heart. He let out another sigh but this one lingered with pain and sadness. He reached for his coat pocket in times like this for an item, the item was there to remind him that there was an ounce of hope left in him. What he held was a small black velvet box. His thumb stroked the top, he could still feel it through his gloves the texture of it and the power that nestled within. He was lost in this feeling, dreaming of the future that slept within the small velvet capsule. 

"Gabriel?" A voice called from behind. He stopped for a moment to face the caller. His raspy voice recognized the person. 

"Moira..." His head drooped a tad when faced to her.

"You'll catch your death out here, y'know?" She joked walking up to the balcony to observe the large expanding crowd. 

"Funny." His gaze did not leave her. 

Moira let out a chuckle before turning to the reaper like figure. Gabe stared back as if he had found the world's treasure laid out before him, but she did not know that and therefore he clutched the small box in his hand and remained silent. 

"What's the matter?" She asked sensing his distress. Did he make it obvious? He was flustered now, embarrassed. "What's that?" She pointed to the velvet box in his fingers that almost seemed to be invisible in the shadows that surrounded it.

"It's nothing." He responded. 

"Oh, I apologize." She didn't respond further, she wasn't the kind to pry on personal affaires. The brief conversation sparked a fire in the reaper, he was the same now as he was years prior when the same opportunity arose a decade ago. Why was he like this? He was strong enough he thought, to finally open up. This may be his final chance and he knows he's blowing it.

It took him a minute to catch his bearings. "Do you really want to know what it is?"  
Moira glanced at him.

"If you're not going to be so melodramatic about it." The reaper went close to the woman, his body, what was left of it began to tense up. This was happening, this was really happening. His hand held the small velvet box before Moira, her face puzzled. Moira grinned at the ring. "It's a beautiful gem, is it a memento?"

"Somewhat." Gabe responded. 

"Tell me of it." Moira leaned against the railing of the balcony awaiting the tale.

The reaper stood as is and began: "About ten or so years ago, I met someone, at first they were an annoyance but over time I had grown an attachment to them. I had begun to realize that I had feelings for them and I believed they felt the same. So on that first New year after we had met, I was going to show them this... Hoped they said yes..." His voice trailed off. 

Moira looked at him. “They turned you down?”

"No... I didn't have the guts to even ask then." He faced the ring in his hand and glanced at Moira. 

"You're not much of a chancer, seems like an opportunity missed."

The words hung over Gabriel like storm clouds about to hail. Something inside told him it wasn't worth it, that the opportunity was missed long ago... The rest of him wanted to prove that he was strong, much like his past self. This was the beginning of a new year, and he wanted to start it off as it should have been.

"Moira," he said, he drew back the bottom of his trench coat to kneel before her. He held the ring up like a torch that held his burning heart upon it. "My life has been nothing but a hell only the damned could be punished with, as my body decays it reminds me that nothing is perfect; but you, you have proven to me that there are perfect things in this world and that new beginnings don't come without sacrifice. So I ask you, would you spend the rest of our days together as husband and wife?"

Moira looked at him rather shocked, she never knew anyone fancied her this way. This was a spur of the moment thing and quite frankly she was nervous. Her mind raced like light-speed to decide the fate of this, perhaps she doubted herself that she could not commit to such a thing but on the other hand, his story touched her. He reminisced about her for so long, wallowed in regret for years over her. She remembered those times years back, the time they spent and the devastation that followed. She felt the passion they shared for each other burn within her chest, a feeling she had yearned to feel again for so long. It warmed her to the core.

Without an immediate answer, Gabriel removed his mask, revealing his face that was eaten away by decay. He looked up at Moira to see tears dripping from her face, much like the snow that had begun to melt around them. "What do you say Moira?" His voice was calm, in hopes she would answer.

Moira stood there to take in his words. She had the answer. Her body kneeling down to him, her face red with tears and the harshness of the cold. She held his hand which held the ring, almost protecting it as he had for years.  
"I'd be stupid if I didn't say yes." She smiled at him through her tears. As she noticed him, she could almost see a smile from what was left of his mouth.

Gabe removed the ring from it's velvet slumber, he held Moira's hand delicately and placed it on her finger. He closed his eyes for a moment to take it all in, when he opened them he saw them both, back on that New year's eve a decade ago before the clock struck twelve in her sister's house. Everyone bustled as they all started to countdown.

**10**

He looked at Moira as she was his treasure. Her eyes like a polished sapphire and ruby...

**9**

Her smile so genuine it gave him a sense of pride...

**8**

Her hair, like gold…

**7**

Her laugh, like music to his ears...

**6**

Her touch was more than what any price could pay...

**5**

This was it.

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

At the sound of the crowd announcing the final second they had leaned close enough for their lips to touch and at that moment the annual fireworks shown their magic as sparks flew at the sound of the new year. When they parted, it was clear to see that separation could not damn them. Their eyes glued to each other as the fireworks beside them dimmed down. 

"I... Love you, Moira." He felt his heart pound within his ribcage, it blossomed with each pump.

"I love you too Gabe." She held him close in an embrace, which he quickly followed.

"This is our new beginning, to many happy New years." Gabe whispered to her.

"Indeed it is, I can't wait to see what this new year holds."


End file.
